Mindset
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Matt simply stared into those blue eyes, the little flecks of green in them catching his attention immediately, and he hardly heard a single word that came out those lips after the initial apology. That man was hot, was all he could think. MM Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...

**AN: **This is written for **Living in a fantasy** who won my contest for ET a while back… and I finally got around to writing it… XD

I don't think there are any errors, as I've gone over this 5+ times….but this is ME we are talking about…..

**Suggested Listening**: Mindset **by **Every Avenue

~Mind~

Matt had woken up late… again.

And because of that he didn't bother hurrying in his morning routine; his work was used to him not being on time. He knew that if he hadn't been the best programmer in the place he would have been fired a _long_ time ago. But since he was, he even took an extra five minutes in the shower before walking to the coffee shop on the corner.

It was practically the same color scheme as Starbucks, but the coffee tasted a hell of a lot better, and though it was still a bit pricey it was cheaper than that bitter watered down stuff others passed off as java. Matt smiled at the woman behind the counter, who bit her lip and batted her lashes at him, as she held out a coffee that had been set aside just for him.

He had known she wanted to date him for a while, or at the least have a nice romp in the bedroom, and she had also known he wasn't interested, but that didn't stop her from having his coffee ready every work day so he didn't have to wait in the long lines. He always paid her extra, so as Matt dropped the ten dollar bill on the counter, much to the annoyance of the customers in line, he smiled at her as he took his coffee.

Matt's mind was already on that days programming as he walked out the door, having gotten the email about an additional change in the final programming the night before, only to have someone run into him the second he stepped onto the sidewalk.

The hot coffee was crushed against his chest and the liquid soaked into his shirt and ran down his body leaving it scalded and sticky. "Oh shit, sorry I was rushing. Look I really have to get to work-"

Matt simply stared into those blue eyes, the little flecks of green in them catching his attention immediately, and he hardly heard a single word that came out those lips after the initial apology. Something was shoved into his hand and the blond waved to him before rushing around the corner, black suit and all.

Goddamn that man was hot, was all he could think.

Matt was still on autopilot by the time he had gotten to work, new shirt and all. His boss had given him an odd look, which was something to be said as he usually had a blank stare with his large dark eyes.

Matt found himself floating through the day, hardly paying attention to what he was doing and having to start over more than once. He wanted the blond, that much was certain.

So when Matt found the mans number with that hasty scrawl that said '_Call me later, Mello'_ on the crumpled up and forgotten chocolate wrapper inside his vest he smiled. It faded slightly as he wondered if it were too late to call, it had been a day or so already...

Matt lit a cigarette as he stared at his phone; he picked it up and dialed despite not knowing what to say other than-

"Hey, it's the guy you ran into the other day..."

.

Matt found himself fidgeting as he sat in the coffee shop, the very same one where he had met Mello nearly four months prior. Their first conversation had been rather awkward, both unsure if meeting had really been a good idea despite Mello being the one to leave the number, and Matt being the one to suggest they meet for lunch. But it had gotten better after the waitress had mistaken Mello for a woman and commented on how pretty Matt's 'girlfriend' was.

Matt had nearly spit his drink all over Mello in his laughter, and despite the glare the blond sent at the apologizing waitress his lips had quirked upwards in mirth. They had been meeting for lunch ever since. Hell Matt had seen the inside of Mello's apartment and even picked him up from work before. Matt could easily call him his best friend.

But Matt had right to be nervous that afternoon, he was finally going to ask Mello over to his apartment. And not for tea and cakes either. But for the exact thing his mind had thought of the moment he had laid eyes on that gorgeous figure.

There was more to lose now if Mello said no rather than just a night with a beautiful stranger...

Mello sat down with him hardly two minutes later, legs akimbo and decked out in that skin tight leather that might as well have been painted on him. He sipped at his chocolate-something-or-other and stared at Matt, as though he were waiting for something, as though he knew-

"Hey Mello, want to come to my apartment tonight?"

"What for?"

Mello was never one to let someone off easy, and Matt had known it. He had to wonder though, if the blond was playing with him, or if he would even take him seriously-

"So we can make good use of my king sized bed." to his credit he kept his voice level and even managed to drink his coffee as though he hadn't just asked to have sex later.

"Fuck, I thought you'd never ask." Mello grinned at him, and if Matt sucked in a breath at the hand that suddenly crept under the table and along his thigh, no one would blame him.

.

Matt raised an eyebrow as Mello crawled atop him. He hadn't exactly _expected_ to top him, so he wasn't opposed to bottoming, he was just surprised. He supposed it was the blond's slightly feminine looks. But he should have known from that predatory grin and wild hunger in Mello's eyes that he wouldn't lie down for anyone.

Not even someone he professed to have a strong liking for.

Matt moaned softly at the lips on his chest and the bare fingers that trailed down his stomach and bypassed his erection. Something about Mello drove him crazy and even the simplest of touches were like fire across his skin.

Fingers pressing into him, against him, across him; and those lips that were both soft and rough and felt so damn good against his own drove him to the brink and back long before Mello was even inside of him.

And when he finally was, it was slow and sensual and hardly the rough sex he had expected from the blond and it threw him through a loop; fingers grasping at sheets and skin and his lips tasting the sweet saltiness of the others flushed skin.

With their bodies pressed close they collapsed and Matt didn't even bother to set his alarm despite there being work the next day, Mello flopped beside him, head moving to rest on his chest, and didn't seem to care about work either.

Mello kissed him almost shyly and Matt let his fingers curl into that sweaty yet still soft hair.

Mello's eyes held a softness underneath the wild lingering lust and he made no objections when Matt pulled him closer. Matt grinned, and wondered if it would have gone the same way had he asked sooner despite Mello mentioning he'd been waiting, but decided it didn't matter.

He had Mello now, and that was the only thing that did matter.

.

Matt had woken the same time he always did on work days. Late and yet right on time. He had left Mello to sleep as he readied himself, haphazardly throwing clothing on and leaving a note for the blond to explain his absence, though he knew Mello was far from stupid and would have known anyway.

"Just where do you think you are going?" a voice called to him just as he was getting to the door, slender fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back towards the bed like a Grindylow dragging someone into the dark depths of water.

Mello's lips were flush against his ear and his fingers crept along his sides towards his front. "I've got my mind set on you. Come back to bed Matt, I'll make it worth your wile." Mello's voice was soft and seductive but he was clearly leaving the choice up to Matt as his hands came to rest above Matt's belt and no further.

"What the hell." Matt let himself fall back into bed with a small flop and he smiled in response to Mello's victorious grin; and if he arrived to work nearly an hour and a half later than usual, with bite marks and a _very_ satisfied grin, no one said anything to him, though his boss had raised an eyebrow.

He was going to have to invite Mello over more often.

And maybe….. even invite him to stay.

-Set-

**AN**: It's kind of fluffy... if you squint... this is the best your getting at the moment so you _will like it_! XD

Love it?

Hate it?

Review... XD


End file.
